


Gone Girl

by lizadurds



Series: I may not be Wise [4]
Category: The Politician (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizadurds/pseuds/lizadurds
Summary: Astrid's run away, they think Payton's done it. Look if you've watched the show you know exactly what happens. Part 4 of my What If River Never Died series.
Relationships: Payton Hobart/Astrid Sloan, River Barkley/Astrid Sloan, River Barkley/Payton Hobart, Skye Leighton/McAfee Westbrook
Series: I may not be Wise [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890478
Kudos: 6





	Gone Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive I swear, I've officially finished high school so fingers crossed I'll have more time (Motivation and Internet Connection) to write. I want to finish this series or at least season 1.

Sirens wailed as yet another police car pull up outside of the Sloan estate. A detective makes his way inside where crews left, right, and centre were doing their thing to ensure all evidence of Astrid’s disappearance had been picked up. The detective makes his way up the stairs and into Astrid’s dishevelled bedroom attracting the attention of Astrid’s parents who are sitting on the floor of her bedroom crying. The detective leads the two downstairs into a quiet part of the house, well as quiet as it could get when there were at least a dozen police officers walking through their house as if they owned the place   
“Have you spoken to Payton Hobart yet?” Mr Sloan questions evidently more frustrated with the whole ordeal than in genuinely finding his daughter “He stole my daughters boyfriend and I know under normal circumstances that might not seem like a motive to do something like this but Payton is not normal” Mr Sloan insists despite getting a multitude of information wrong. “My daughter’s ex boyfriends also tried to shoot himself in front of this kid. I don’t think that’s a coincidence”  
“I cannot comment on the River Barkley situation, but I can tell you the kid’s far more troubled than he lets on” the detective says leaning into the couch  
“Then what are you waiting for, arrest him” Mr Sloan says angrily waving his hands around. Mrs Sloan held his arm down sitting so her knee was resting against his.  
“We can’t just arrest people. Not rich people at least” he explains  
“This has nothing to do with Payton, he was beating her, why mess with her now, I mean I think he…” Mrs Sloan begins to speak but her husband almost immediately cuts her off, she bit her lip so she wouldn’t yell in front of their company.  
“I’m sorry. My wife is, she’s drunk, and on pills, way she keeps moving her mouth I’d guess a combination of klonopin, vodka and grapefruit juice” her jaw dropped it was becoming harder for her to keep her cool  
“He wants to have sex with our daughter” She fumes  
“What the hell is wrong with you” Mr Sloan turns to his wife gobsmacked before standing up and storming away in anger  
“That’s why he hates the boys that have anything to do with her. River, Payton. He wants her to himself” she explains referencing to her husband with her hand  
“You know how we met?” Mr Sloan asks before diving into the story of how he hired her from The Girlfriend Experience as a date for a fundraiser “I’m telling you this because I want you to know what kind of woman my wife is” he insists standing by a buffet cabinet anger still consuming him  
“I’m not ashamed of who I am” she shrugs “I was an actress, performing for an audience of one” she says “You married a hooker. So what does that say about the kind of man my husband is” She insists refusing to make eye contact with him  
“You two seem to have found a way to make a life for yourself” the detective says clearly uncomfortable  
“I want Payton handcuffed. I want a perp walk and I want him humiliated for what he’s done to my daughter!” Mr Sloan exclaims pointing to the detective threateningly  
“I can’t just handcuff a high school kid and march him downtown. I have to gather evidence, interview witnesses there are procedures and protocols, and I could get into a lot of trouble if I break them” the detective sat up straighter and crossed one leg over the other as he spoke.  
“How much?” Mr Sloan questions his hand rubbing over the light stubble on his face  
“That’s a really nice watch” The detective smirks pointing to the watch on the wrist of the other man.

* * *

  
Payton sat staring at a bowl of nachos as McAfee and James approached him  
“The numbers are in, it’s not great” McAfee says sitting down across from Payton her green tracksuit blowing as she walked  
“The last poll before the video was released showed us pulling even with River. Our momentum had us poised to overtake him by election day” James slides into the booth next to McAfee, like Payton he was almost instantly distracted by the bowl of revolting nachos in front of him.  
“The latest poll showed a drop of four points. Largest single day drop of the campaign. We’ve lost all 22 LGBT+ voters” McAfee continues the only one who seemingly had not yet noticed the obvious elephant in the room.  
“The Haitian vote has turned against us. It’s really sensitive to gay rights issues” James says thinking. Payton had a certain theory about James’ obsession with Pierre but he wouldn’t dare mention it out loud.  
“Can we just call him Pierre instead of the Haitian vote” McAfee snaps she was getting tired of James repeatedly objectifying the Haitian boy named Pierre.  
“And this is before River released any official response” James continues disregarding McAfee’s comment  
“we will lose the election by 15 points”   
“Okay, Let’s… let’s pump the breaks for a second okay. Infinity said Buttmunch, right? That’s like the weakest burn in history” Payton says trying to reassure himself more so than anyone  
“Did you just wake up from a decade long nap?” McAfee questioned she was beginning to think she was singlehandedly running this campaign alone.  
“Infinity screamed buttmunch at a news anchor with highlights and a saunter in his step if you know what I mean. What I mean is he’s clearly gay which means that she was shaming his homosexuality and made a bitgoted assumption about his predilection for anilingus. It’s unacceptable” James explains with a hint of frustration in his voice   
“Yeah, but is there a world in which that was a good thing. You know like a ‘look that’s obviously not what I meant we’ve all gotten a little too PC’ angle? Right. Could we swing this thing and attract us some votes?” Payton was desperate for an opening  
“Uh, yeah. If you want to extend the franchise to shop teachers and white male janitorial staff 55 and older. Also these nachos are disgusting can I throw them into the toilet so we can all skip the middleman?” James says shaking his head  
“Infinity I off the ticket. Effective immediately. We issue a statement within the hour about our zero tolerance policy for hate speech” Payton says slamming his hands down on the table happy with his conclusion  
“and pray no one finds out about the cancer thing” McAfee adds staring at him blankly  
“You mean the doesn’t have cancer thing” James bites “Can I just say something? I’m no saying I told you so when in fact I did tell you so numerous times.-“ McAfee begins talking over James   
“There you go you just can’t help yourself” she rolls her eyes  
“Infinity was the wrong choice” James snaps   
“You can’t resist a chance to rub my nose in shit we are all well aware we stepped in!” McAfee yells concaving into her shoulders  
“This is a ghost that will be haunting us for the rest of our lives. The skeleton in our closet is a little shrively one in a wheelchair named Infinity Jackson who we knew did not have cancer and we withheld that information. If that were to get out. And I don’t mean next week. I mean ever-“ Payton rubbed his eyes in frustration with each word that came out of James’ mouth  
“Noted James” Payton bites “That’s not my concern right now. Who is her replacement?” Payton leaned forward so he would hear McAfee’s suggestions tired of hearing James’ condescending voice  
“I say we go with the Haitian” James insists his self confidence through the roof despire the other two’s obvious anger with them  
“You mean Pierre?” McAfee responds equally as tired of James as Payton is  
“No. Pierre’s not the right pick. It seems cynical, it looks like we’re in panic mode but we’re…” Payton pauses for a moment before continuing “I mean we’re not dead yet are we?” his voice lost confidence with each word, he was now grateful for James’ determination and hoped he had a better solution that didn’t involve a particular Haitian classmate  
“No. not yet” James says still persistent clearly determined Pierre was the solution  
“Okay, get me some more candidates. Our VP is out there somewhere, we just… we can’t see it yet” Payton was exhausted he couldn’t wait to go home and get away from all the election craziness for an hour and focus on his tutoring session  
“What do we do about Infinity?” McAfee questions looking up at him  
“Leave it to me” Payton responds standing up and leaving James and McAfee alone in the diner.

* * *

Payton barely makes it far outside before he is swarmed by police officers   
“Payton Hobart we’d like you to come with us” The detective says as two police officers handcuffed him  
“What why?” Payton questions confused and upset, this day couldn’t get any worse. There must have been some kind of mistake, he would go down to the police station answer a few questions and then be home by the time River arrived.  
“You’re a person of interest in the disappearance of Astrid Sloan. Just wanna ask you some questions” The detective explains he let out a sigh of relief, obviously it was horrible Astrid had gone missing but he was incredibly glad that it truly had nothing to do with him.  
“Palms together, like you’re praying” another police officer says clearly having trouble handcuffing Payton. He was then transported to the police station where Payton is alone in a bare interrogation room with nothing but a desk a chair and the detective  
“I don’t have to answer your questions until I talk to my Lawyer” he states putting on his politician face which was very rarely not in use. Payton thinks of River. Did he know about this? River’s face was the only thing that was able to keep him calm throughout this ordeal, he would give anything to see the real thing right now.  
“relax, you’re not being arrested, we’re just talking” the detective starts “Your classmate Astrid went missing sometime last night and there was reason to believe she was taken against her will. Now if you had nothing to do with that just tell me and I’ll get you out of here” he continues “Where were you last night” As the detective spoke Payton noticed a mirror on one of the walls. His best guess was that it wasn’t a mirror at all but instead one way glass  
“I was at home. Studying. For a mandarin exam” Payton states matter of factly  
“Okay. And your parents were home? They’ll be able to confirm where you were?” he questions desperate for something to go on  
“They were at a benefit. Got home around midnight. Until then I was with my Mandarin tutor” Payton says, he hated to drag River into this but he guessed they’d question River anyway, being the ex girlfriend and all  
“Until midnight? That’s some serious work for a tutor” Payton realised he had worded his previous sentence wrong, he mentally slapped himself, that could be the difference between going home tonight and being stuck in this sand coloured room for eternity.  
“We’re friends as well. We had finished studying and were playing the piano” Payton explains trying to cover his trail.  
“And does this mystery mandarin tutor have a name?” the detective questions glad to have a lead. By his standards the Mandarin tutor didn’t exist  
“River Barkley” he breathed. Those two words always calmed him down  
“Look Payton. Before I brought you in I did my homework too. I heard you and your buddies like to hang out at the 24 diner in milpas, so I checked it out. Two witnesses say they overheard you talking about somebody named Astrid and you were quote ‘gonna kill her’” Payton breathed out there was no denying he definitely said those words but they were by far taken out of context  
“you are aware of the term hyperbole, right? So it’s an exaggerated statement that isn’t meant to be taken literally. So for example if a sportscaster reports that The Dodgers ‘killed’ the Colorado rockies on Sunday night it doesn’t usually trigger a mass murder investigation” part of him knew sassing back to the detective wasn’t going to help the investigation but what else could he do. Nobody proclaims that they are genuinely going to kill someone – well except evil villians in kids movies but a totally different situation.  
“So you did say it?” the detective asks stoically seeking confirmation   
“I was angry” he responds “River-my mandarin tutor I mentioned earlier? Broke up with her, and she has a sick plan to win him back. She knows River can’t beat me on the merits so she thought if she could help River win by fighting dirty they’d get back together and be all happy as Larry. Now she had just released private video footage of my running mate on the internet in an effort to discredit my campaign. Footage that she likely obtained illegally might I add. So I raced out of the diner to try and get on the same page with my VP and try and mitigate some of the damage. Not as you are suggesting, to kidnap and murder Astrid” he explains, there was probably some unncessecary detail added into his story but the more detailed the better right? Less of a reason to keep him here? Payton wasn’t so sure  
“This uh, Running mate of yours, is she still your running mate?” he questions, Payton had a feeling he knew where the detective was going but he played along  
“Sort of, what do you mean?” he says acting confused  
“Who’s Pierre Toussaint?” the detective asks James Payton thought to himself  
“He’s a classmate. Why?” he asked as though he was nothing more  
“are you aware he was also in the diner that night?” yeah probably waiting for his date with James or something he mentally scoffed  
“Does this thrilling and entirely irrelevant twist of a classmate speculating that I had something to do with this mean that I’m under arrest right now?” Payton questions “Or am I free to go” the detective makes his way to the door of the interrogation room and locks Payton inside. Payton lets out an audible sigh  
“Hey you can’t just leave me in here” Payton cries thumping on the door of the interrogation room

* * *

  
“We live in a world where women are silenced. Astrid Sloan has joined the forty thousand women in this country who have disappeared. Vanished without a trace. At this point she’s been missing for almost forty eight hours” River starts, while he didn’t care much for Astrid romantically anymore he still had a deep emotional bond with her that made her disappearance all the more distressing. That said he also didn't want to be the person advocating for his safe return. After the vigil he was going to Payton's house to study and that thought was enough for him to get through this.  
“A fact that demands we come to grips with an unsettling fact. Astrid is probably dead” Skye continues speaking into a microphone of her own  
“Another woman gone” River says, he also wasn’t overly passionate about women’s rights issues obviously they were important but once again he didn't want to be the spokesperson for it. He didn't want to be the spokesperson for anything, but it would look good for his campaign, especially with Skye as his running mate.  
“A woman whose only crime was that she wanted to try and make this world a better place. And once again this bravery, this audacious sense of optimism, is not met with applause. No shouts of ‘you go girl’ it is met worth murder” Skye remarked. As much as Skye despised Astrid, the presumed truth of what had happened to her was incredibly terrifying  
“What can we do O’ Lord in the face of this grief, this anger, listen. Really listen. Can you hear her? She’s calling to us, Astrid. You told me to run for president. So run for president I will do. God bless this campaign” River rejoices with his forced smile that was all too common. Truth be told, Payton was the only person who pried that genuine smile from him and everything he did for this campaign hurt Payton.

* * *

  
Payton is sitting alone in the interrogation room thinking about his campaign, his family, his friends, River, as he is brought back to reality when he hears the gangling of a police officers keys. He looks up as they unlock the cell and Payton immediately stands up thanking whatever God was up there for his new found freedom only to be put into another set of handcuffs with a bag over his head. Payton is escorted out of the back entrance of the police station and is stuffed into the boot of a car. The next think Payton remembers is seeing his parents  
“Get him out of there” Georgina commanded as the police officer pulls Payton out of the boot and uncuffs his hands. Payton saw his mum, dad and-and River. He smiled softly when he saw River  
“I’m so sorry about our study session” he shakes his head  
“Hey, man it’s okay” River nudged Payton’s elbow “I’m just glad you’re alright” he smiled the way he always did.  
“They didn’t hurt you did they son?” Keaton questions “The police station was surrounded by press” he explains “We couldn’t walk you out and have you photographed, we thought you might feel compelled to make a statement”  
“Of course I would have been compelled. I wrote it out on the toilet paper in my cell. It was brilliant” Payton says. River resisted the urge to laugh, classic Payton all or nothing.  
“Well. Best to lay low for a few days” Georgina says gently stroking her hand against her sons arm  
“The election is next week” Payton bites in response. The police officer then inserts himself into their conversation  
“My lawyer will be in touch?” he questions  
In an attempt to shrug him off Georgina responds “yes yes” before turning back to Payton “We agreed to buy him a timeshare in Mexico for sneaking you out” she says “Let’s get you a cup of cocoa” she says leading Payton away from the police officer. Keaton follows quickly behind them.

* * *

  
Payton and his mother sat in front of an open fire sipping their mugs of cocoa  
“Where’s dad?” Payton questions looking around  
“A new shipment came from Henry Boards, first edition Yeats” Georgina rolls her eyes slightly.  
“He was a fascist. Yeats not dad. So you two are okay?” Payton asks softly  
“We are...” Georgina pauses before continuing “What we need to be to protect you. A family”  
Payton rests his mug on his leg “That makes me sad” he says  
“The light of light looks on the motive not the deed. The shadow of shadows looks on the deed alone”  
“Yeats” Payton says softly  
“Did you do it Payton?” Georgina questions  
“Hurt Astrid?” Payton looks at her puzzled  
“How can you ask me that mum. No. What’s going on between River and I has nothing to do with her”  
“How do you know?”  
“I don’t. I mean I suppose it could but I don’t think it does. River and Astrid broke up. That had nothing to do with me. as far as I know” Payton says. Georgina then changes the topic of conversation leaving it at that. She had nothing more to say. River and Payton and to whatever extent Astrid’s involvement was, was between River and her son. Georgina didn’t have a right to pry  
“Why this dream?” she questions  
“Because I’m compelled. Like when they give you an answer on a math test, and it’s your job to work your way backwards until you find the problem. I don’t know what I’ll find when I get there but, I know this is my only path” as Payton speaks Georgina wipes her eyes determined not to let her son see her cry but he does “Why does that make you cry?” he questions, not in judgement or in anger but in genuine curiosity  
“Because I love you so much, and I know I’m gonna do whatever it takes to help you get what you want and I’m sad for the person that’s gonna turn me into”

* * *

  
The TV hums in the background of Astrid’s thoughts. She hears something bout her disappearance and almost immediately shuts the TV off.  
“What’d you shut it off for?” Ricardo questions motioning toward the TV   
“I just wanted to make sure they had no clue where we are” she says   
“Yet” Ricardo says. Astrid turns her body to face the shirtless boy  
“They’re not gonna find us. We’re only using cash, we checked in here using my fake ID. We’re 3000 miles away from anyone who’s looking for us. New York City’s the place to go if you wanna get lost in a crowd” Astrid looks down at Ricardo’s body smiling “Let’s bang again” she says moving toward Ricardo  
“No” he chuckles “we’ve done it like, four times already today. My pecker is raw Astrid” Ricardo says beginning to jump on the bed. Astrid buries herself in the sheets of the cheap motel that probably hadn’t been cleaned in years  
“I’d always heart that dumb people were better at sex. Why do you think that is?” she questions. Ricardo ceases to bounce as Astrid continues to talk “Maybe it’s cause you’re not thinking about other things. So you can just be like present”  
“I am dumb. I am so dumb. They’re gonna put me in the gas chamber for being part of this” Ricardo says leaning down to Astrid’s level  
“There’s no death penalty in California?” Astrid furrows her brow in an attempt to reassure him, she fails  
“Then they’re gonna throw me in jail forever”  
“For what? I’m the one who forced you to take me here. now get back into bed and gimme that big dumb wiener or I’m gonna tell everybody that you kidnapped me” Astrid smirks

* * *

  
Infinity makes her way into an almost empty cathedral before spotting Payton kneeling on the front pew. She rushes over to him and he sits up  
“You wanted to see me?” she questions with a huge smiling face “I didn’t know that there was a chapel at this school” she says as Payton wiggles over allowing her to sit down the two of them look around at the architecture for a moment before Infinity speaks again “Payton?” she questions “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I just can’t believe Ricardo would do something like this. It has to be him. I was with him when he saw the tape, I just can’t believe that he would betray me like that. I think that we can fix this” she smiles  
“Infinity” Payton tries to stop her, but she continues  
“I stayed up all night thinking about it, and the plan that I have, I’m very excited-“  
“I wanted to do you the honour of telling you this in person now, number one. You’re off the ticket okay? You are no longer my vice president. Number two. And this is somewhat delicate-“  
“How could you?” she says  
“Excuse me, how could I?”  
“You are just like everybody else. I had a dream. You’re ruining it”  
“Point of fact. I was sorta the one with the dream, right? I don’t think you spent your life dreaming about being the vice president of anything. Let’s just slow your roll”  
“What about everything you promised me?”  
“Infinity, I think that you’re a very damaged person, but I respect you enough as an individual o give this to you straight, I don’t have enough proof to say so for sure, but I’m fairly certain that your grandmother has been poisoning you”  
“Payton-“  
“It’s called Munchausen by proxy”  
“I don’t have munchausen”  
“She’s making you sick Infinity”  
“I am sick Payton. I have cancer”  
“I don’t know that you do”  
“You’re trying to take advantage of me”  
“I’m trying to? How? How am I taking advantage? Infinity, I want you to listen very closely to what I’m about to tell you because I’m not gonna repeat myself and if I’m asked about this in the future I will have to deny it. WE tested your blood Infinity, there was no sign of cancer, okay?”  
“Liar”  
“I’m lying great mmhmm”  
“You’re trying to trick me. you wanna have sex with me”  
“Oh my, yep. You know what? you’re right Infinity, that’s what I’ve been after this whole thing has been about just getting the chance to seduce you. Listen. The next time she tries to put a needle in your arm, don’t let her, okay? You don’t accept medicine. Or ‘treatment’ from anyone for six months. See if you feel better. And then you graduate from high school and you get as far away from here as you possibly can” Payton makes his way out of the cathedral as Infinity calls after him  
“But can you at least give me some money?”  
“No. I cannot be responsible for you, okay? There’s legal ramifications here. that’s like an admission of guilt, that’d be like I played a part in all this”  
“But you did” Infinity insists  
“Goodbye Infinity” Payton walks off  
“Why won’t you help me?” she asks as Payton’s figure grows further and further away.

* * *

  
Dusty and Infinity stood at the smorgasboard of an all you can eat restaurant helping themselves to pesto pasta, meatballs and all sorts of other delicious foods  
“I mean, this is the kind of treatment you are gonna have to get used to. This is what being a celebrity is all about, you never have to pay for anything” Dusty continued to make her way down the row of pastas before handing Infinity a plate of food, she wheeled Infinity back to a table and began to speak  
“Now look honey, I know that you are upset about this video tape thing but I talked to Ray, he has a great idea. he said all we have to say is that it’s a fake, I honestly don’t understand why calling that gay man a buttmunch was such a scandal, I mean whatever floats your boat but that’s what gays doo. Munch butts and celebrate Halloween”  
“It’s over Payton fired me” Infinity cut her grandmother up  
“What? when did this happen?”  
“And I know, I know Nana, I know what you’ve been doing to me”  
“What are you talking about?” Dusty questions  
“Munchausen By Proxy. Payton told me. Nana I know I don’t have cancer”  
Dusty stopped eating “Is this some kind of joke?”  
“I don’t know why you want to make me sick, I just know that really I’m…. I’m not sick”  
“What are you talking about? That I want to make you sick?”  
“What are all the injections Nana?”  
“You know what they are. They’re the chemo for your cancer”  
“Why is it that you and Ray are the only ones who can give me the injections when a doctor is supposed to do that”  
“If I left this in the hands of a doctor, you would not be going to school, you would not be sleeping in your own bed, if I left it to a doctor, you would be living in a hospital room, it’s only through my sacrifice I have given up my life, so you could live the life you wanted, and this is how you repay me, and I don’t know why that boy would tell you something like that, but if he did, then he is evil”  
“they tested my blood Nana” Infinity exclaims standing up desperate not to cry  
“Sit down”   
“I don’t care I’m not going to sit down. Everybody should know what she has been doing to me. you should have to pay for all of this pasta. Why did you lie to me?”  
“I didn’t lie to you” Dusty says calmly  
“You. Have taken everything from me. you’ve taken my boyfriend-“  
“He is taking advantage of you. You have the IQ of a kindergartener, I’m gonna kill that boy”  
“I lost my shot at being vice president of my school, and I lost my trust in you” Infinity goes to leave  
“Where are going?” Dusty asked  
“Maybe I’m gonna turn you in, I haven’t decided yet. But no more injections, no more medicine”

* * *

  
As Infinity leaves the restaurant her phone begins to ring. She hastily picks it up  
“You answered” Ricardo sighs. Infinity stops dead in her tracks upon hearing the familiar voice  
“Where are you?” she questions  
“In hell without you baby. I saw that Frozen musical and all I could think was ‘Infinity is my Elsa’”  
“You saw a musical without me?” Infinity questions devastated  
“Do you hate me? because all I was trying to do was be your hero. Those people are taking advantage of you”  
“And I see that now” Infinity quakes “You’re the only one who really loves me”  
“I’m coming home to you Infinity” Ricardo says “As soon as I can. I love you so much”  
“I love you Ricardo”

* * *

  
Astrid lay on the motel bed scrolling through Instagram when Ricardo angrily bursts through the door  
“Where’s my lamb and rice platter?” Astrid questions but she is just met with visible confusion from Ricardo “You left to get me a lamb and rice platter from the halal cart down the block” she repeats before shrugging it off. She rolls over and looks up at Ricardo “Whatever let’s just have sex again”  
“No” Ricardo proclaims “Never again, I love one woman and one woman only, now and forever, I’m going back to her today. Where’s my three hundred dollars?”  
“Top draw of the dresser. Take an extra hundred for smokes and food on the way” she sighs  
“Thanks” he says “What are you gonna do?” he questions  
“Change my name, dye my hair, disappear”  
“this is gonna get old. I’ve lived poor and invisible, it may be fun for someone like you to visit, but there’s no honour in living here. we had a cool time and all, but you should go home” Ricardo says softly  
“To what?” Astrid questions  
“You worked so hard on that election campaign, I don’t get how someone can care so much about something and then run away right before the end”  
“I didn’t run away. River decided he didn’t want me, I hate rejection so I made it seem like it was me rejecting him”  
“Pretty rich girls like you never get rejected, the right man will turn up. And thanks to me Infinity isn’t running anymore, maybe you can jump on that Payton guy’s campaign and destroy your exes ass” Ricardo opens the door but hovers there for a moment “If you’re not home in a week I’m gonna tell them where you are” he says  
“You think Payton would want me?”  
“I know I’d vote for you. To not hire you he’s missing out” Ricardo smiled at Astrid before closing the door leaving her alone in the motel room.

* * *

  
Payton burst through the double doors into a room where McAfee and James were watching a news report  
“What is going on?” he asked  
“The Chief of police is giving a press conference about Astrid’s disappearance” McAfee replies  
“Hello. While the whereabouts of Astrid Sloan still remains unknown. It appears her disappearance has caused some wild speculation throughout our community about who may or may not be involved and I wanted to provide as much information as I can in regard to who is and who isn’t an active person of interest at this time. Payton Hobart was brought in for questioning for several hours but River Barkley has passed a polygraph test confirming Payton’s whereabouts during the night in question. Mr Hobart was reluctant to name Barkley as an alibi as he wished to protect River in the event of a scandal, however after much questioning to Mr Hobart he has come foward with the name of his Mandarin tutor”  
“You were with River that night?” McAfee asked. Payton’s hand silenced McAfee as the inspector continued to discuss the next steps in the search for Astrid.

* * *

  
When the Press Conference finished Payton drove to River’s house. When River opened the door he didn’t have time to say anything before Payton began to talk.  
“I’m sorry” Payton admits  
“Whatever for?”  
“Roping you into this, I mean your just my tutor you didn’t sign up for this”  
“Payton, you and I know I’m not just your tutor. It’s okay man, I knew you didn’t have anything to do with Astrid’s disappearance, even if I weren’t with you that night I still would have known. So taking the polygraph was no issue for me” River said as he took a sip from the tea his maid had brought him “When they asked if I thought you were involved I remembered that first tutoring session we had, and I knew there was no way you knew anything”  
“I could kiss you right now” Payton shook his head biting his lip. River’s words changed to Mandarin in a heartbeat  
" _Ránhòu zuò_ **” he stepped closer to Payton breathing dangerously close to his mouth.

* * *

  
Astrid opened the door to her parents house slowly walked through it making her way to her bedroom. She stood there only moments before being attacked by her mother  
“My baby!” she called multiple times pulling her into a tight hug “Are you hurt?” she asked pulling away. Astrid just shook her head  
“Thank god, how did you escape? We must call the police whoever took you will know that you’ll come here” she sighed “Was it one of those situations like that Brie Larson movie?” she questioned  
“No, mum I didn’t escape, no one took me” Astrid’s mother opened her mouth to speak but Astrid continued to talk “I ran away from home” Astrid’s mother looked puzzled  
“But there was blood all over the place” she questioned “they tested it, it wasn’t yours  
“It was Ricardo’s” Astrid admits “I forced him to make it look like he kidnapped me, but the honest truth is that I kinda kidnapped him. I needed to get away” she explained “I’m not happy. I don’t wanna hate my life anymore”  
“Not happy is not a reason to put us through all of this” her mother scolded “Not happy is what antidepressants are for”  
“I wanna feel my life mum, if I’m too drugged up to know if I’m happy or sad, how am I gonna know if I need to make changes”  
“Honey, people like us don’t make changes, making changes could risk everything we’ve worked so hard to attain. The first thing we’re going to do is come up with a good enough story to pin all of this on that Ricardo boy”  
“What?” Astrid questioned  
“Sweetheart, the entire community has gathered around you like some kid in a well. If they find out this is just some silly teenage runaway story, we will be humiliated” her mother explained  
“People who aren’t like us get humiliated everyday mum. I saw it firsthand. Waitresses, homeless going number two in the streets, people on public transport, it’s hell out there. Which is why I’m gonna tell the truth about were I was and what I saw, and join Payton in his election as a true woman of the people” she exclaims  
“They will see through it, you’re not a woman of the people, Payton Hobart isn’t a man of the people, both you, and Payton are one of us”  
“I’m the daughter of a drug addicted hooker” Her mother slapped Astrid’s face “I’m gonna tell them everything, and then I’m going to win”  
“See that’s just it there honey, you won’t win because you’ll be second to Payton Hobart, and you and I both know that you hate listening to other people”

* * *

  
“Thank you for coming, as you can see I’m not dead. I’d like to give my sincerest apologies for the media circus that my disappearance caused, please know that was never my intention and that I plan to make amends and repay every taxpayer dollar spent trying to ascertain my whereabouts, I ran away because I felt overwhelmed by pressures both at home and at school but I’m here to tell you that running away really does only make it worse, to my parents, my teachers, my peers and my supporters I’m truly sorry to have let you down”  
“Am I crazy or is she kinad knocking this out of the park” McAfee tilted her head to the side watching Astrid’s press conference intently as Payton paced back and forth  
“This is like 08 Hillary tearing up in that cafe in new Hampshire, you’re like ‘oh I thought I hated her. Maybe I don’t hate her” James added  
“I mean she could not be more full of shit but I believe everything she’s saying. I don’t know how she’s doing it” McAfee gushed  
“We could go for someone like her on our team” Payton stopped pacing  
“I still think Pierre’s the best option, he seems interested, he’d be the first Haitian candidate in school history I really think he could move the needle”  
“Okay well he testified to the police that he thought we murdered Astrid, James, he might not be our strongest advocate”  
“What and you think Astrid is?”  
“Pierre’s a no”

* * *

  
“So the numbers are in” Kris started “and frankly they’re a little bit shocking, they kind of made me question my own methodology. But this poll was conducted no differently than prior polls, it’s the same live caller likely voter survey that I’ve relied on this entire campaign and I can honestly stand here and tell you that I stand by this model” River raised his hand to stop her but she continued “I know, it just uh it bears repeating. Normally at this phase of a campaign a high profile event such as the announcement of Astrid joining Payton’s campaign would result in a much larger swing in the polls than we do”  
“Good or Bad Kris” River asked  
“Mostly bad, it seems most of your voters chose to support your campaign because Astrid was in support of it. Now that she is supporting Payton’s campaign specifically as his VP, you dipped and Payton rose. We had a three point lead after the Bush Gardens tape and now he’s up four. That’s a seven point swing in a week, which we could maybe claw back from if we had more time but the elections tomorrow. Also your approval rating is underwater, most voters say they like you as a person but don’t see you doing good things for the school”  
“Is there any good news?” River asked his feet resting up on a desk  
“Again, I don’t like that term but yes. The good news is that Payton’s approve disapprove is 51% negative 38% positive which is right in the same ballpark as yours”  
“That still sounds bad for us” River sat up   
“Yes. Sort of, another way of looking at it is that Payton is vulnerable, that buttmunch tape was an enormous drag, if I were you I’d keep hammering him on it” Kris advises  
“But he dropped his running mate, Infinity isn’t even on the ticket” River said uncertain about the idea  
“but he is and she was his first pick, make it about his judgement, drive up his unfavorables. Make it a dirty, low turnout election, do that and you might have a shot”  
“Might have a shot. Not exactly where I expected us to be one day from election” this was the first time Skye had spoken  
“I know Skye I’m sorry”  
“We could have won this thing if you hadn’t broken up with Astrid. We had a solid three point lead, that tape was a gift from the heavens and you squandered it. You know what? you are a mammas boy gone wrong River, what did you expect was gonna happen? People like you River yes, but you’re not Payton Hobart. That boy has been training his whole life for tomorrow”  
“I know. Honestly I didn’t even want to run in the first place it was Astrid’s idea in the first place”  
“And where is Astrid now? Oh wait, on Payton’s team” Skye slammed the door shut behind her. River buried his face in his hands.

* * *

  
“I want to join the ticket” Skye says. She was met with confused looks from both Payton and James “Okayyy let me clarify, I want to join River’s campaign and join yours  
“We hear you. This is just a lot for Payton to process right now, but we are interested, it’s just a matter of how we go about it”  
“James” Payton stopped him  
“Why?” Payton asked curiously  
“Because without me, you lose, but with me I think you win”  
“She’s got a point” James says  
“That’s not a reason” Payton directs to James he then turned to Skye “I have a hard time believing River would send you here so what’s the deal”  
“River doesn’t know I’m here”  
“I feel bad for River I’ve stolen like half of his team”  
“Just trust me”  
“I Don’t appreciate or respect the way that you’ve chosen to run River’s campaign” Payton says  
“I agree I don’t like our campaign much either”  
“I need a day to think about it”  
“the election is tomorrow”  
“Technically our team’s already full I honestly don’t see where I could use you, and River definitely needs the man power”

* * *

  
McAfee walked into Skye’s house to see her sitting on the end of her bed face in her hands  
“What happened?” she asked  
“I thought he’d say yes but he says he has to think about it”   
“I’ll get him to say yes, trust me, it’s what’s best for him and what he wants. He just doesn’t know it yet” McAfee took her hand looking lovingly into Skye’s eyes before kissing her

**Author's Note:**

> **Ránhòu zuò = Well why Don't you
> 
> AHHH I wasn't planning on this being specifically a Payton X River Series but OML it's hard not to when they're so obviously soulmates.


End file.
